Ripple Effect
by PhoenixTears21
Summary: Small changes in the beginning can effect everything and cause many ripples in time. One small change changes the life of both Luffy and Ace and effect many other peoples lives
1. Chapter 1

Ripple 1

Garp didn't know what to do, duty as a marine (just promoted to!) And as a friend were at war with each looked into his long-time friends

eyes and steeled his resolve at the plea in them. There was a silent plea between the iron bars separating them, forever locking in his fate. Roger knew

he was asking a lot and it would jeopardize Garps entire career and _Life_ if they were caught_._ Garps eyes hardened his decision set, unchanging no

matter the consequences.

.

.

.

"I'll do it, not as a marine but as a friend, but don't expect too much". Relief flooded into the tired eyes behind the cage he was in and then a scratchy

voice hoarse from misuse said " that's all I ask". Garp glanced back one last time at his long-time friend and former enemy, and turned away

knowing this would be the last time they talked to each other. As he left he left his last sentence hang in the air "goodbye Roger" and left his silent

promise behind with it.

.

.

.

.

#####################################################################

**_"My treasure? If you want it, you can have it._**

**_Seek it out! I left everything in my life at that place!"_**

His last words where glamorous and inspired pirates, and civilians everywhere, but what else would he

expect. His friend never was one for riddles. Garp turned away from the rejoicing pirates and to his ship

ready to fulfill his promise. One lone tear slipped down his face for all the good times that they had. All

the times he cornered Roger only for him to slip through his fingers, for the trust Roger put in him

trusting him as much as his own crew members, and for the child that would never know his father.

Gol D Roger the man who conquered the grand line was executed but left behind the great age of pirates or to some the age of dreams.

Garp set his eyes forward and directed his ship to the island that held his friends legacy and one of his biggest secrets. After all an unborn child held no

sins.

79715345804698351894389578134698375687346`08405`8394`58461`5894378564789685746583475678467564378657361759

**_Keep in mind this is only a prologue, and the real chapter one will be posted later! XD_**

**_ Thank you for viewing and please review or at least comment on it I don't mind helpful ideas! :D_**


	2. Chapter 2

It didn't really matter to the low ranking marines onboard Garps ship where he went,and they knew they didn't have a choice either

way. But he still _was_ kinda shirking his duties by randomly directing them to a vacation island in the west blue when they

where supposed to be looking for Gold rogers lover in the east blue. But then again it seemed Garps not-a-care-in-the-world

personality rubbed off on a lot of them so they didn't really mind going, most where very happy now that they didn't have to be chasing

Roger across the seas anymore and felt they deserved it. Its not like any of them really _wanted_ to "clean up" rogers connections.

(Bogart especially as Garps 2nd in command he had enough of Garps tendency's to Destroy everything in his path(which there crew

later had to fix) and Eat all the food supply(especially the rice crackers) so no one needed a break as much as Garps crew. (They all

remembered when ate over 882 donuts without stopping to break a world record, that did not end well).

Of course nothing goes as planned when Garp is in control so all they could do is sigh miserably when sengoku sent kuzan to make

sure Garp "didn't do anything stupid" even though everyone knew that kuzan wouldn't do anything to stop him anyway (the captain

admired Garp so much he would probably join in!). But they also knew that things would be a lot more hectic around the ship.

% % % % % % % %% % % % % % % % % % % % % % % % %

Garp had a plan.

An amazing plan (in his mind) that would work spectacularly a plan that involved dogs, donuts and a big vacation.

First go to a vacation island and party!

Then . . . . . . . . .. .. .. ... ... ... . . . . . . .. . . . . ... ... . . Figure it out from there no use stressing about it after all.

And so Garp , Kuzan, and the hundreds of low ranked marines on the ship set sail for ginkakuzu the biggest vacation resort In the west

blue.

**********%*******%*********%*********%**************%*%************%*********

"Wahahahahaha" Garps unique laugh echoed around the resort sending the drunken marines falling off there chairs at the loudness.

Kuzan and Garp where the only ones not drunk or hung-over, One because it seemed inappropriate and the other because of high

alcohol tolerance (and even then Garp was slightly Tipsy). It seemed Garps inappropriate behavior rubbed off on more than just a few

as within a day of non-stop partying everyone was drunk and all leadership duties where shoved off to kuzan as "leadership

experience".

By day 2 Garp was drunk and a drunk Garp does stupid things.

Of course none of the crew said anything (partying too hard to care) when a drunken Garp smashed half the walls in the city and then

stole a boat to go "go on an adventure" and set out to sea in a drunken haze.

By day 3 the crew started to care when they had to start paying from their own pocket to supply the party cause Garp was supplying it

before and someone realizing he wasn't there.

By day 4 the money ran out and the crew laid in there hotels to hung over to care about pretty much anything.

And finally on day 5 when they were kicked out they realized Garp wasn't there and they had to follow Kuzan for now, and set sail to

find Garp.

On day 6 they realized they have no idea where to go so they turn back to the vacation resort to see if they heard him say where he

was going

Day 7 they get there and find out all he said was he was "going to find an old friend" so they called HQ for advice.

Day 8 they are ordered back to HQ to wait for him cause as sengoku says "he'll come back eventually"

Day 9 sailing to HQ

Day 10 sailing

Day 11" sailing

Day 12 sailing

.

.

.

Day 16. Finally at HQ

Day 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, ect. waiting for Garp and facing punishment for "losing him"

Day 27 sent to work with another fleet until Garp comes back.

Day 42: a call from Garp to pick him up at some random island in the East blue

& %#&$%#& %#&$&#&& %#&# % $#% $#% $#%$& %#$%#& %#% $

MEANWHILE with Garp

Garp was lost.

Not that it meant much to him as far as he was concerned he would go where the wind blows!

But then again after sailing of in a drunken haze then a day of a massive hangover by day 3 Garp regained his senses and sailed into

the sunset. Then realized he was bored and hungry so sat there wallowing in pity, that was until he realized he was supposed to be

doing something. Now let's have a look into Garps head.

". . . . . . I'm boooorrrrrrredddd. . . . I'm hungrrrryyyyy. . . where's my creeeeewwwwww. "I should find food but where hmmmm. . . .hmmm. . .hm . . . z..zZZZzzzZzz"

OK so let's leave Garp to his sleep and focus our attention on the island in the distance. Garp of course didn't realize there was ( being

asleep and all) an island but being the lucky son of a gun he was he of course was lucky enough to land into its shores. This surprisingly

woke him up where he proceeded to jump onto land and run off ( IE: through everything including trees and assorted houses) to find

food. Following the smell of food was a piece of cake for any D. Garp of course proceeded to eat the very small island out of house and

home, but being the person he was he left them with a small sack of money and a half destroyed village.

Garp happily continued sailing on in a new boat and many new rice crackers to chew on.

By the time a new island appeared Garp realized something. "Aren't I supposed to be looking for someone? Who was it? AH MY

PROMISE I FORGOT- -TO THE EAST" pointing in random direction (which definitely was not east) Garp rowed as fast and hard

As he could. Of course with Garps monstrous strength he practically flew over the water until he crashed into another island. Garps luck

seemed to have run out at this point because this crash landing was anything but happy.

Garp ended up flying halfway across the island and through six houses and five boats and assorted yards\gardens. It didn't take long

for the locals to gather in a small mob around Garps smashed ship and yell at him angrily. It was too bad that Garp was immediately

knocked out on impact and didn't hear a thing they were saying. On kind woman was nice enough (with the help of several men) to

drag garp out of the wreckage and to her house to rest.

7564577899889-989086786564546786656978875679788686

Jessia let him rest and left her son to watch over him while she went to visit her neighbor down the road who was heavily pregnant,

the poor girl needed all the help she could get considering that the child's father left her to raise him/her alone, and the poor girl was

happy about It to! She did seem sad though this past month maybe it's just the hormones she should only be a month away from the

birth with how long she's been carrying the baby for, but oh well she needs help anyway. After all it takes a village to raise a child.

Jessia turned onto the road looking at the homely cottage and marveling that the girl could even get around with that belly. Dodging

past the garden that was starting to spill into the path she knocked on the door. "Rouge dear are you ok I came to check up on you"?

hearing a call from the back jessia made sure to dodge the lovely flowers in her path, only to trip over the Aloe Vera around the corner

slightly embarrassed to have shown her clumsiness to her neighbor she took the hand offered, that with surprising strength lifted her

up.

Jessia always thought rouge was a beautiful young girl. With her curly long strawberry-blond hair, soft brown eye and warming

personality she could charm any man. Oh those freckles too just put icing on the cake! She wore the most beautiful light blue dress that

just accented her curves, along with a hicabus flower in her hair.

Jessia brushing off her embarrassment (and her dress) let rouge lead her to the back garden. "I just came to check up on you, make

sure that you didn't collapse or nothing" jessia said with a smile and that smile got wider when rouge laughed it off and replied "well I

think I'm made of stronger stuff than that". Jessia knew she couldn't stay long with a guest at her house she only stayed long enough

to have a cup of tea and gossip about the strange man who crashed onto the island. Jessia noticed a strange glint in Rouges eyes

when she described the man, but brushed it off as a coincidence, and turned back to her tea. She left rather quickly but not before

Rouge asked her one last favor "will you let me meet him tomorrow"? Confused but having no problem with it she left, promising to

return tomorrow.

&^*&(*^*()_+_(%&#^%&^%**)(_^^#^ %&*^))(_&_(#%^^&*&#*&*$&((**)%(*

Garp woke up to pain. Whether or not it was from his head or the bright light he didn't know but it hurt that's for sure. He quickly got

over it though when young woman walked into the room carrying a tray of food. The woman quickly realized he was awake and was

quick to set down the tray and welcome him. "Sir! im glad to see you awake. I have some food her if you want it Mr. . . ?". " Garp" he

replied and continued eating "where am I by the way" he asked after finally finishing his meal. The lady quickly snapped out of her

shock at his eating habits to say "your in Baterilla in the south blue, where you going somewhere important?" at the curious look Garp

thought back to what he was doing 'what _was _i doing? Hmm. Hm.' "OH YEAH" the young lady jumped in surprise at the exclamation not

expecting it and then turning to look expectantly a Garp. "I was looking for someone". "oh, well I'll just take those dishes then and

you can go explore the island if you like". "whats your name by the way?" Garp asked as he got out the bed and as she left. "jessia".

;

;

;

Garp was bored. Again. It seemed like Baterilla was a small island perfect for a vacation but they also had very little in transportation

means, as most of the people who wanted to come or go went on a cruise ship that stopped at the island every once in a while, and

that while seemed to be a week away. Oh well he could enjoy it while it lasts! And so Garp happily walked off looking for any and

everything to

quench his boredom. That was until he was drug into an alley with a sack thrown over his head. He could of

course break out, but that would be no fun, and besides this leads to adventure!~

Garp let himself be dragged around at what he assumed to be knife point it want very pointy though, maybe a stick? until they pushed

him into a chair. Ah he could see, and what

a sight he saw! Standing in front of him was exactly the person he was looking for (or was it? Rogers details of his lover wasn't exactly

perfect). Moving on, the girl (who he was 68% sure was who he was looking for) was looking very suspicious as she squinted at his

face. Garp only stared back but a grin broke out on his face as she said with a very serious face " Are you Monkey D Garp?" and moved

into the light at her big belly Garps Grin widened as he nodded now 98% sure that this was her. Now what was her name? A grin broke

out on her face and she quickly turned around to shoo the confused men that drug him out here. "Good, then you know what you came

here for"

Garp nodded for her to continue and snapped the ropes around his wrists to lean forward. She only smirked at that and held out her

hand to shake with a small smile "Portgas D Rouge". Garp shook the offered hand and replied "Monkey D Garp although it seems you

already know that"

875756645432145637454214377542487842142327543548241432873879354213478375487

The days passed fast and the nice inhabitants of Baterilla were nice enough not to question when the strange man (too old to be the

father) started staying at rouges house and helping out with the pregnancy (that was almost in 9 months), and getting accustomed to

the people on the island. By Garps eighth day on the island the people welcomed him as if he had been there all his life.

Day 10 on Baterilla was the day when Garp realized he still had his Den-Den Mushi and called some nearby marines to pick him up.

Before he left he gave rouge his Den-Den Mushi number to call him when the baby was due.

Garp was finally back at HQ after almost 2 months of being gone his crew where practically crying with joy when he summoned them

back to the ship, until he promptly sentenced them to 'devils training' because he said they were getting soft while he was gone that

was when they then started crying in fear.

HQ decided not to question (cause they _really_ didn't want to know)when Garp crossed Baterilla off the list of islands to check. (cause

they definitely didn't want to know how he got in the south blue). They also decided to trust his judgment and forget about that island

(they already had enough to do) and move on to west blue to check.

!#!%$^^&(()&$^&^ $!

END of chapter 1

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review I would love some constructive criticism or some extra ideas to put in!

Shout outs to;

ASLfangirl

atene

yuyu96

LuffySmileyFace

Vampireotaku

kingdavidtt


	3. Chapter 3

Ripple effect chapter 3

They both knew she wouldn't make it. Rouge was already strained holding the baby in her belly for 20 Months, but now that the other

marines weren't suspicious she could have the baby in peace; but the Stress would possibly kill her. They (meaning she) prepared for

many possibilities, but none seemed to Be the right one.

The only set detail was that after the birth they were being moved to the east blue; to Garps Home Island. The other problems could be

decided after the birth. Garp stayed in the east blue convincing any marines that were wondering why he was stationed there less

suspicious by saying it was family problems.

After all Garp saw rouge as a daughter already and promised to do his best to take care of the child if she didn't survive. To make things

less suspicious Garp only came by every few months and called sparsely, but told rouge to call him immediately when she went into

labor.

Garp loved rouge she practically _was _a daughter at this point (he was already 47 and his own son was about her age!) or at least a

good friend. So when he woke up one morning with a strange feeling of trepidation, he immediately set his ship to Baterilla.

**_It was time._**

**7536456586776987908757645447648674563565465458975764563456434556325657686876587586**

Garp didn't like this feeling. This feeling of helplessness that threatened to overwhelm him, he hadn't had this feeling since he his own

son dragon was born. The only other times were a long time ago when he was just a helpless little recruit (ha-ha yeah right) before he

was considered strong, before he was Garp "the fist" and definitely before he could throw cannonballs like baseballs.

All he could do right now was sit, wait, and hope that both the, mother and child would survive the birth.

There wasn't much Garp could do at this point, he arrived not ten minutes after Jessia called him (she was the acting midwife)but

because there was so short time he had to bring marine ship with him! They were anchored on the other side of the island but still, a

big marine ship rushing into port startles people! He was pretty sure that most of the islanders where more startled when they saw

_him_ get off the ship in a marine uniform, apparently the commander of the ship. Bet they didn't expect that from the eccentric, but nice

man that was helping rouge out for a few months. It didn't matter what they think right now anyway!he was panicking, thank you very

much!

It was only about twenty minutes before Garp was allowed in and that time seemed to last hours for him. He had sat here in front of

the house too nervous to leave. Garp stopped in the doorway, watching the mother and child. It was a big baby, but that was expected

after being carried for about twenty months. Before he even got to the door he could hear the baby had a nice set of lungs.

Rouge looked tired, so very tired but happy at the same time. He thought she didn't notice him and was about to walk forward until she

said still caressing the babes cheek "if it's a boy name him Ace , and if it's a girl name her Ann" rouge looked at Garp as tears raced

down her cheeks.

Garp looked away a lump in his throat, suddenly reminded of all the times he had to comfort her after Rogers's execution, and all the

tears shed. He remembered all the times she had to say "not yet " to her big bump and how long they waited for the baby. He snapped

out of it though as rouge kept talking "hey Garp I want you to meet Gol D. Ace the only son of the pirate king" Rouge looked like she

was going to cry at this point as she looked at Ace and whispered "he's your grandpa ok".

Garp gave her a big smile as she said that. The baby- I mean Ace calmed down at this point and Garp turned away as she began breast

feeding him. Jessia came in to tend to them. He looked out the window, it was a beautiful day, and waited. While he waited he thought.

What was going to happen now? How would this affect his life? What about Rouges? It would get a lot harder to hide a child

especially a D.

Hearing his name called he turned back to Rouge to see a beautiful smile across her face, but she looked so very tired. Jessia fluttered

around making sure everything was alright. "Do you want to hold him?" rouge looked so happy Garp couldn't say no and hesitatingly

but as gently as he could took Ace from her. Jessia came over to help make sure Garp was holding him, right.

Awkwardly Garp rocked ace and Jessia pulled up a chair for him to sit on. The babe burbled happily and reached for Garps gray-streaked

beard. He couldn't resist smiling at the child and held up his finger to try to get ace to play with. As Garp tried to get his finger out of

aces surprisingly strong grip (not that much of a surprise he was a D after all!) he turned back to Rouge, and his smile faded.

"Rouge?"

"Rouge?" he called Jessia instantly shot out of her chair to check on rouge, as Garp watched intensely. Jessia checked her pulse, and

frowned sadly. Garp was waiting in those few seconds it took for Jessia to look him in the eye and slowly shake her head. "She didn't

make it" Jessia told him the dreaded words he hoped never to hear. He almost cried but toughened up as Ace began wailing again.

Looking at the now orphan in his grasp Garp got up and told Jessia to take care of everything about rouge and left her with the body

needing fresh air. he glaned back one last time. She had a small smile on her face. He went outside for air at the feelings bubbling up.

Looking down at Ace Garp didn't try to resist laughing at the sleeping babe and happily said "hello Ace I'm you

grandpa Monkey D. Garp".

**%#^!%^&#&^% &^$ ^$%&#*^&*$&*#%^& $&^*^ % %$#%&^%*$^$^&%#$!$%!$%%$**

Now Garps crew had been together for years and they were as loyal as could be, they only lost crew members to pirates and let new

crew members in warmly! They thought that after all these years (some more than others) that they would have got accustomed to

Garps mood and randomness, but it seemed like that was an impossible thing! After all It was one thing to randomly jump up and take

the crew to a random nearby island at top speed, then run off, but it was an complete other thing to come back with a baby!

**/-/**

Bogart really didn't want to ask he really didn't but no one could ignore it when Garp came back to the ship with a newborn baby.

"Where did you get a baby; and if you took it take it back". Garp only grinned widely at that and announced loudly to the entire crew

who were standing aroud staring "**listen up**" if anyone who want paying attention they were by now as Garp held the baby in the air "

I want to introduce my grandson ACE he was born today, by my precious daughter who lives on this island, we will be taking him to a

new home so please treat him well!" and laughed along with the baby as jaws dropped.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH" was the collective response. Bogart sighed wearily and dragged Garp to his office to sort out the

details, leaving the rest of the marines to pick up their jaws.

"where's the mother or father" Bogart asked. Garp looked pained as he replied "she died in childbirth", Bogart looked awkward at and

said an awkward "sorry". Garp just shrugged so Bogart continued the conversation "so what are we going to do with him?" Garp

looked up at him and said "we set sail after the funeral" Bogart just nodded and left to ready the men.

**75789489475894795878476895249057586789585987289507987069476809578790248758726987698**

Rouges funeral was short and quiet. Rouge was a popular person, so most of the island was there and a good chunk of marines came

with Garp to see her. They watched the funeral progress and Garp went up to say a few words and to introduce Ace to the crowd.

Many people offered to take him in but Garp wouldn't let him go and gently turned the invitations down. Jessia was there and took

charge of the funeral shooing away the crowd and making sure everyone got home safe. Garp would miss Jessia she was a loyal and

faithful friend, and Garp was sad to leave when he had to go. But he left. Garp loaded up his crew and set sail for dawn island in the

east blue.

**43141547154875891347153485816478169417413481945649513749638717845791471348978474446**

"Why are we going to this island specifically?" Bogart asked as he watched the crew ready the sails for the incoming wind. "I have a

few old friends to visit there" Garp said distractedly as he rocked ace to sleep. It had been a long day for all of them.

.

.

Garp had to make a decision. He had three choices of people to leave ace with. He could choose Haruhi who he has known since his

childhood and she already had a daughter of her own.

Or he could choose Dan-Dan who could hide ace away and provide him protection. He had one more choice of course but that was far

less desirable, because he could leave him in an orphanage and visit regularly.

.

.

.

Well it wasn't much of a choice was it? I'll decide when I get there.

**/-/**

Dawn island was a peaceful place, which was surprising being the home island of "the fist" Garp and of Dragon who was becoming

infamous already by starting a revolution. Fushia village was the place they were heading for. As Garp stepped onto the dock he

decided to see Haruhi first before he hiked up the mountain. Haruhi was a good friend of Garp who owned the local 'party bar'. He

turned down the familiar streets with ace in hand and the diaper-bag around one shoulder.

**/-/**

"Garp" Haruhi exclaimed as she hurried around the bar, hurriedly wiping off her hands and moving to embrace him. Then she noticed

the baby and immediately took him (at least that was what she was assuming it was a he from the blue blanket) from Garps clumsy

hands and gently rocked him as Garp sat down.

"Is this your grandchild, I thought dragon was a little young to be having kids, I hope you didn't just take him from some poor mother."

At her look Garp hurried to reassure her, "no, no not dragons but that's what I came here to talk to you about". Seeing her look to go

on he said "let me explain and please don't interrupt". She nodded still soothing ace.

"I want you to take care of him"

Haruhi had a stunned look on her face as Garp went on to explain "a good friend of mine died recently and he asked me to look after

his wife and child, but the mother died in childbirth and I need a care taker for him while I'm working. Don't look at me like that you

already have your own child so I thought you were the best choice".

By now she she abandoned surprise for glaring at him as she replied "and what makes you think that I have the time or money for

another child, this bar doesn't get a lot of money in a small town like this.". Garp had a solution for that though already because he just

replied "I'll send you money every month and anything you need its yours can you do it though, I don't have many choices" as an

afterthought he continued "she named him Ace"

.

.

.

Haruhi looked around pensively as she considered he options. He didn't give her a reason to say no did he.

"I'll do it" at joyful look she was quick to crush she continued "but not for you, I'm doing this for Ace, goodness knows who you woul

put him with, probably mountain bandits or something". Garp looked suspiciously guilty at that , and only happened to get out of being

questioned when Makino came in. She run over hugging Garp around the waist and yelling "uncle Garp, uncle Garp" in her own way. It

was perfect timing for Garp as he bent over to swing Makino onto his shoulders. "Hey now in not six anymore!" She laughed but

enjoyed it until he let her down to greet her mother. Haruhi took this time to come to the 12 year olds side and show her Ace saying

"hey Makino, this is your new baby brother Ace".

**?-/**

As Makino entertained the baby Haruhi and Garp discussed what would happen in the meantime and how this would work out. As Garp

left (his wallet a lot emptier and his shoulders a lot lighter literally and figuratively) Haruhi only had one last thing to say "I hope you

know what you're doing, Garp" and turned back to her children. She never saw Garp whisper quietly to himself as he left

"I hope so to"

**34718514568159061594159085157098695386748564068945905905868568959589678957624890**

Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took longer to write because high school is hard! :P please read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ace was a handful. That much was obvious as soon as Garp left. Gone was the quiet sleepy baby, that baby turned into a little hell raiser. Haruhi got not even a semblance of peace. The only thing was that ace was loud, but not like other babies, he didn't scream or cry or make messes everywhere. Ace loved to smile and laugh and shout incomprehensible noises when he wanted something. He loved to wander around and play with his toys. It seemed his favorite pastime was staring at the sea.

Sometimes Haruhi left him alone only to come back to see him sitting on the windowsill of the big bay windows that looked over the ocean just staring and she would watch him for a while until she decided that he spent enough time watching and took him to another activity. He loved to eat to and the only thing that surpassed his love of food or the sea was his love of **_sleep_**. She could swear that the newborn could sleep through anything! He fell asleep anytime of the day! She knows babies sleep a lot but this is ridiculous! He doesn't even sleep for very long only a few minutes then wanders off! At least he sleeps through the night or she would be a lot more stressed.

Makino is a blessing in times like these and watched the little one year old when she had to take care of the bar. How other mothers wished that they had a 13 year old as responsible as Makino. She's glad that Makino took in ace very easily and accepted him as her brother, ace loved her too and always obeyed her (Haruhi was slightly envious how easy it was for Makino to get ace to go to bed. He seemed to have an unlimited supply of energy!

Ace turned two today. As he grows older so does his appetite and his sense of adventure. He runs around on wobbly legs trying to climb up to higher places and sometimes _succeeding_. The sentences he babbled where sometimes understandable, most of it was babble but clear words could be found that gave her a basic understanding of what he wanted like food, sleep, potty, out, up, down and his favorite and first word _sea_. She could remember when he first said that word. . .

******Flashback******

Haruhi was tired. It was past midnight when the last patron of her bar stumbled off, and she only just got home. All she wanted to do was fall into bed and sleep, but as a mother her children came first. Makino was peacefully sleeping in her room quietly snoring. Haruhi couldn't resist giving her a peck on the forehead even though her daughter thought herself too old for childish things like that.

She quietly left to check on Ace. His bedroom was across from hers and had a big window that overlooked the town all the way down to the water. His crib was open but that didn't surprise her, that was one of the first things he learned as soon as he was put in Makinos old crib, was how to get out of it.

She expected to see him curled up in the corner in a pile of plush toys and pillows, so she snuck across the room to check. Not seeing him she started to get a little worried thinking he got out the room and proceeded to search the rest of the room. "sa" the unexpected noise causes her to jump and hit her head on the crib she was checking under. She climbed out quickly to search for the little boy who made the noise. She glanced around the room looking for places where he could be.

"swa" she turned her head towards the window looking onto the water and saw a glob of fuzzy black hair behind the pillows she piled on the windowsill. He wasn't looking at her at first just sleepily staring out the window. He started to protest though when she tried to pick him up making unknown noises as he struggled to go back to the window.

She stood there with him in her arms watching the sea. "swe" she almost jumped at his voice enraptured by the foamy waves. Amused she watch as he tried to talk too young to actually say sentences he never even said a real word before. "Swa" "swe" "sa" "sa" "sa" he kept babbling the same thing as she took him away from the window and put him back in the crib. She turned to leaved seeing him barley awake.

"Sea" it was said so clearly and small that she barley heard it. To make sure she turned back to the small babe in the crib only to see two tired eyes looking in her direction. "Sea" there was no mistake this time as ace turned over and started snoring softly. She couldn't stop the smile that bloomed across her face. She went to bed only one thought on her mind 'he's defiantly your son roger' and all the stories Garp told her of the pirate king.

******End of flashback******

She was proud of her children. She was proud as she watched Makino hold little ace up to blow out the two candles on his cake. She cut the cake carefully and gave everybody a big piece even if she knew ace wouldn't eat it all. She was proud and amused as she watched Ace proceed to smash the cake onto his face creating a big chocolaty mess. She left Makino to watch ace slightly worried that he had no friends his age or near his age in the village to play with. She sighed and dismissed the thought he was growing up fine already no use worrying about it now.

"Ace you little imp get back here" Makino yelled as she chased the little three year old around the yard. Scooping up her baby brother she snatched back her hair band glaring as the tiny toddler laughed at her. "This isn't funny you know" she sighed and watched as he wondered off to look at something that caught his interest still giggling.

She loved Ace there was no doubt and he was cute as could be but still, her I mean _their_ mom was busy already at the bar and she babysits him most of the time. She was glad he was easy to look after though. I mean she's only fourteen she wouldn't know how to deal with an unruly child. He never wondered out of her sight, and didn't cry much he hasn't left the yard much except to go with mom to the market, but he was still young and she could see that he would be a troublemaker when he was tall enough to reach for the door handles comfortably. For now all she could do was wait and watch him grow.

Garp really didn't want to deal with this right now. He looked at the disorganized chaos that was HQ and told himself that he didn't want to know. He sent his crew to find out what happened at this ungodly hour and went to the rooms they had reserved for him. He would find out what happened in the morning he decided.

He changed into his sleepwear too tired after weeks of trying to capture a medium sized pirate fleet from taking over a small island in paradise. He fell asleep listening to the chaos down the hall and inwardly smirking that he didn't have to deal with it.

"_PuruPuruPuruPuru_" Garp awoke with a start at the unexpected noise. He glanced around seeing nothing he turned to go back to bed "_PuruPuruPuruPuru_" sure that it wasn't a dream he checked his den-den-mushi. Seeing it asleep he sat there confused until it rang a third time "_PuruPuruPuruPuru_". Realization smacked him across the face and he reached into his coat pocket (which was conveniently nearby) to get the other den-den-mushi he owned.

Confirming that this was the right one he contemplated whether to answer the white strange shaped den-den-mushi. Oh well forget the consequences. He picked it up wondering why he wanted to talk at this time of night or at all. They weren't exactly on good terms the last time they met

"What do you want?" Garp asked only somewhat rudely considering he was woken at an ungodly hour. "Dad" the voice on the other end answered. Garp smiled slightly glad to hear that voice after so long. "Dragon"

"It's good to hear from you"

"It's good to hear from you too". Dragon might have been a very rebellious child but he was still his son

**./'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/./'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/'/''/'/'/**

**./;/;/;;/;/;;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;;;;/;/;;/;/;;;;/;/;/;;;;/;;;/;/;/;/;;/;/;/;/;/;/;;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/;/**

**./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././**

Garp was cold. He was waiting in the middle of a godforsaken wasteland what was freezing but not even a hint of snow which just made it worse with how bright it was.

He could vaguely see his ship out the corner of his eyes if he squinted, but not the other side of the island due to the huge mountain that blocked the way. He was waiting at the base of that mountain in a small cave with a small fire for his son to finally get here and tells him what he wanted.

Why would he pick this place anyway? Besides the fact that it's nearly impossible to find without an eternal log post (which was very rare by the way), he had been waiting for forever!

He glared at the wall still fuming.

"dad"

Did dragon expect him to wait forever?

"Dad"

Maybe this is revenge for the canyon incident? How should he know there where wolves?

"DAD"

Garp jumped and swore violently "Dragon!" when did you get here?"

"I've been here for five minutes you where to busy glaring at the wall" Garp promptly switched his glare to dragon "I've been waiting here forever!" he turned to look at his son properly and noticed the other _thing_ with him.

And was horrified at what he saw. Garp looked at the _it. _After all that was the only thing he could call _it._ He was sure it was an okama so he decided to ignore its presences and forget it before he was traumatized (or its giant blue afro eats him).

Ignoring_ it _he turned back to Dragon.

"What did you bring me to this wasteland for anyway?" Garp asked grumpily, like the last five minutes spent staring at the other man never happened.

"I have a problem." Dragon looked reluctant to admit it, but continued "and I need your help"

Garp stared incredulously at dragon surprised that he was telling _him_ this. He looked harder into his sons face so much like his own but with its unique tints of his mother. He looked worried? And stressed apparently by the bags under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't sleep for days what caused this. A protective feeling long buried stirred in his chest. He hadn't seen Dragon this harried since his mother died. Garp decided not to comment and nodded for him to continue.

Dragon waved the _it _beside him forward, and Garp notice it was holding a _something_ covered in blankets, it was smaller than a breadbox but apparently very important and fragile by the way the_ it _was holding it, and dragon was looking at it.

What was it then? A rare devil fruit? As weapon of mass destruction? It obviously was something personal, that Dragon didn't want known but what was it?

Garp leaned forward and (shrunk back slightly) when the i_t_ carefully handed the thing to Dragon and left the cave. Dragon unwrapped it slowly, as if afraid to expose it to the elements (maybe it _was_ a devil fruit).

Garp got even closer. The top was peeking out now and he saw a flash of black.

He could almost see now!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. . .** Not again

He could obviously tell what it was now, and now Dragons worry became apparent. After all when Dragon was born Garp had the same worries, but for now he stared amazed at the small black haired baby, with curious black eyes staring at him in Dragons arms.

It was a once in a lifetime moment as the grandfather the father and his son gazed at each other. Dragon's eyes hardened before he shoved the baby in Garps grasp and turned away. "Take him and go" Dragon was about to leave and Garp almost let him but. . . Garp caught his arm and "wait". Garp understood Dragons plight and knew that if he had to abandon his son at such a young age it would be **hard **_very_hard, and he would leave in the same way to bury the hurt. But Garp wouldn't let that happen to his son and dragged him back to the fire with little protest. They sat in silence both staring at the baby boy in Garps arms.

"What's his name?" Dragon looked startled at the question but answered anyway. "Luffy" Dragon said softly and Garp knew not to question further. He simply said "Monkey D. Luffy, I like it".

They sat there for a while knowing that it would be a long time before any of them met small talk about luffy adnd his mother (which Dragon neatly avoided) They sat there for minutes or hours in silence no one knew but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, just quiet. Luffy sneezed quietly. Both men took that as a queue and stood to leave. They both left in silence both pained at the parting.

Garp turned north as Dragon turned south and neither looked back.

**!#$^%#*&)%(**#$%^ *&% %^#$!~^$^!&(*+&%**^$ ~# #%#$&^(*)($&%~# !$#&^)(*^&% ~**

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**?l":}{{|:}l:?{{K{|{:{:{{:"K:"{:"{:{"::?{:}{|:?:{:p:{|?":{{"p|}?p|"}:?p:p{p|{p?:p:}"l"pKp|p{"?{?|:"p|"{|{pop?**

Garps crew didn't know why they came to a barren wasteland, with apparently no life, but it became obvious when Garp came back with a baby. Most of the crew decided not to question it and went back to work while the rest quietly interrogated Garp about the sleeping baby.

They set course to fushia quickly not wanting a baby on board any longer than necessary. They all had experience with Ace.

** $#%&^(*&$^%#$%!$^*&^$!$# !%$^%&&^% % #$%!%&!%!&% &^*&$^^ #$$!# $ %!$^%$**

Fushia village was having a very peaceful day. The sun was bright, the wind was blowing, and not a hooligan to be seen.

Until that peace was disrupted by a loud yell.

"WWWHHHAAAAATTTTTTTT" the yell pierced through the peace like a ship through the water. Haruhi quickly sat down overwhelmed by the feelings coursing through her, most predominantly anger. She couldn't believe Garp giving her another baby only three years after the first! It's a wonder she didn't snap at the man. At least he had enough self-preservation skills to leave quickly before she did snap.

She closed the bar and stomped back home with the giggling baby tucked into her side. He was only a few weeks older than Ace when she first got him. Now she had to get all the necessary things again for a newborn. At least she saved most of Aces things.

She entered the house quietly expecting everyone to be sleep with how early it was. She was surprised to find makino sitting at the table feeding a sleepy Ace.

"makino" she whispered softly. Makino only hummed at her not looking at her. "Garp came by with something" she looked up quickly then and gapped at her mother and the baby in her arms. This caught the attention of Ace who stared too. Haruhi smiled sheepishly at "he left him in our care". With Ace still in her arms Makino Quickly got up to greet the newest member of the family.

"His name is Luffy"

Ace shifted in her arms curious at what was going on. Ace stared curiously at the other baby in his mother's arms and the other baby stared curiously back before he reached across and gently poked his cheek. Ace mumbled one of the few words he knew "fluffy". Both children erupted into giggles and grinned widely at each other.

Meanwhile as the girls smiled at the giggling babies, they both had a sudden sense of trepidation. Maybe having two of Garps grandchildren in the same house was a bad idea. They immediately dismissed the thought to figure out how this was going to work.

They but both babies in Aces crib in the meantime.

Ace and Luffy smiled at each other, one sitting up against the side of the crib and on his stomach just barley holding his head up. they would get along wonderfully, in the meantime it's time for a nap.

Both children slept while the chaos of another of Garps hellions in the village spread on the gossip vine like a wildfire.

.

.

.

. . . God help fushia village.

**183495713490`5071848139483274857478651798576341804317893650489517840594115797466134**

**End of chapter**

Thank you for reading so far!

I only have time to update on weekends so thanks for sticking in there!

**_REVIEW_** PLEASE! I love constructive criticism. This is my first fic so I want to know where im going wrong so I can fix it in the future!


	5. Chapter 5

Ripple Effect 5

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

_**Disclaimer: I do not own one piece or any of its characters. What I do own is my creative ability and the past I see for luffy and ace**_

][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][]]][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]]][

This chapter kind of skips though luffys years and shows a few scenes up until hes 6 where the real action begins.

Chapter 5

"se" luffy mumbled happily as he rolled over to his big brother. Ace looked down at his brother that was gently patting his leg. "ai" luffy continued to babble as ace sat down in front of him. Luffy sat up still patting aces leg and climbed into aces lap. Ace stared curiously but didn't move as luffy reached for his face. Luffy smiled happily as he patted Aces face babbling unknown sounds. Ace reached around luffys arms to gently poke him in the cheek. As soon his finger reached luffys cheek, the baby burst into giggles. Ace just stared at him confused as he watched luffy giggle. A smile slowly popped up on his face and he started to giggle to. Ace poked luffy again. The small one year old burst back into giggles and this time Ace joined him.

Haruhi watched from across the room, and smiled to herself as she gently sipped at her tea and watched the babys giggle at each other. I was hard to believe that it was almost a year since luffy came. Ace warmed up to luffy quickly and just as quickly slipped into the role of big brother.

Makino stepped through the door, her arms full of the freshly washed clothes. Carefully she avoided the toys on the floor, and walked into the living room. With the huge pile of clothes covering her line of vision and how many of them she was trying to stop from filling off the pile, she didn't see the babys on the floor. That was until they both glomped her legs. Now let's do some math

Makino(carrying heavy basket) + 4 year old ace + 1 year old luffy = A mess.

And what a mess it was. Clothes covered every surface of the living room. The basket trapped luffy under it and ace and Makino where sprawled across the floor dazed. Haruhi walked back into the room after refilling her tea, and burst into laughter at the spectacle in front of her. Makino glared at her from her position on the floor but couldn't keep it up for long as she started laughing to. Ace and Luffy stared in confusion at the adults. Luffy tried to wiggle from out under the empty laundry basket. He whined as he couldn't find a way out. Ace and Luffy stared in confusion at the adults. Luffy tried to wiggle from out under the empty laundry basket. He whined as he couldn't find a way out. Ace tottled over to help and when Ace failed Makino eventually helped (after watching them struggle for a while). She only lifted the edge up slightly and let Ace Struggle to get it off Luffy. It didn't take to long for them to figure it out while haruhi and makino picked up the scattered clothing. Ace pulled luffy up and helped him stand on wobbly legs, and they both walked out the room while makino and haruhi just stared in confusion.

Ace was happy. More than happy actually luffy was finally old enough to go on an adventure with him. Dismissing the fact luffy was only 4 ½ he pulled him out the house to explore. Now that ace was almost 8 (it was only a few months away) mom said that he was old enough to watch luffy for a little while makino helped mom unload the new barrels. Haruhi only let him take luffy out if he promised to protect him from everything and if he didn't get them in trouble. If they came back ok then mom said she would take them to high town to pick up more supplies. Ace can't wait to meet sabo again who was a noble but they became good friends during the time ace spent in high town with makino. But he only got to go if he and luffy came back safe.

\

Haruhi watched as the boys easily made their way through the crowds, with luffy only lagging behind a little bit. Ace had to help luffy climb over a big tree root when they got to the edge of the forest. Last year haruhi realized there was nothing to stop her boys from growing at a unexpected rate in both size and strength, and as they grew they got more curious. Luffy was held back slightly being younger and smaller but ace dragged him into his adventures too often for haruhi's liking. She might have been a little irresponsible letting Ace go into the forest at only 6 years old but he grew fast and strong enough to handle himself (Judging by the way he knocked down his door off its hinge's where it promptly shattered to pieces on Christmas morning), and the added weapons and self-defense course she had him going to on weekends in high town lessened her worry (after all they were garps grandchildren). She bought him a bo-staff just in case and made him promise not to go more than 300 yards out of the city. Luffy grew faster than ace in this regard because by the time he was four he was strong enough where she knew he wouldn't be killed going out with ace into the forest.

. . . . .. . .

Luffy stumbled behind ace but quickly caught himself and hurried to catch up. Ace promised to take him to the lake if he promised not to tell mom.

he ran to catch up with ace and grabbed onto the back of his shirts so he wouldnt get lost. ace only smiled and pulled him along.

. . . . . .. . . . . ..

Later when luffy and ace came back covered in dirt, mud, and bugs haruhi didn't comment and left them to wash up (or ace to wash luffy). She knew they would be fine. They were her sons after all.

.

.

.

End chapter please read note very important!

**7153478979856246567568676862516438957184763479867968759689497138974834619849781**

_**VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!**_

**I am really sorry for not updating in so long. I have been so lost in school for the 2****nd**** semester and some of my classes have gotten switched so I had to catch up to the other people who were already there. I am really sorry. I might not be able to update for a few weeks considering I only have an hour to write each day during weekdays and can only update on weekends. My life gets only more complicated because my parents are about to divorce and my mom wants to move to Kentucky and my dad to Florida or California.**

**I am sorry for my excuses and that this is only a filler chapter but I have so many plans for this story and I still need to get my time line in order. Some changes might come from putting some dates out of order. Please keep on reading and know I never plan to quit this story, but I am sure everyone has problems in life and can excuse me for a little bit.**

**i might not even post another chapter till summer break (only 34 more days away) but i will try to finish my current one and post much sooner! **

**end of course tests coming up soon!**


End file.
